KansasProjectSummary/Abstract TheKansasDepartmentofAgriculture(KDA)believesmanydrugresidueissuesarecreated inadvertently;afoodanimalproducerdidnotknowtheiractions,ortheactionsofanemployeewould resultinadrugresidueissue.AsKansasdoesnothaveanexistingstateresiduepreventionprogram,this cooperativeagreementsupportwillhelpKDAfundanoutreachandeducationprogram,targetedto individualsinvolvedwithtreatingand/ormanagingtreatedfoodproducinganimals,including veterinarianswhoneedinformativeresourcestoeducatetheirclientsaboutbestpreventionpractices. Resourcesfromthisfundingopportunitywillresultinnotonlyaninitialprogram,butalsoaroadmap forthefutureofthisoutreach?focusedprogram. Theprogram'seffectivenesswillbeexpandedandwidelydisseminatedthroughcollaborationwiththe technicalexpertiseoftheKansasStateVeterinaryDiagnosticLaboratoryandtheoutreachcapabilitiesof theKansasStateUniversityResearchandExtensionService.Beyondthestandardface?to?facemeetings andtradeshowboothpresence,wewillcreateeducationalonlinetrainingmodulesusingtheexpertise oftheBeefCattleInstituteatKansasStateUniversity,whichhasconsiderableexperiencewithtraining modulecreation. Ultimatelythroughtheseefforts,wewillpromotethepreventionofillegaldrugresiduesinanimal? derivedfoodsthrougheducationaloutreachandtraining,improvecommunicationandpromote effectivemanagementpracticesfordrugresidueprevention,andincreaseknowledgeofproperdrug useinfoodproducinganimals.